1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for wrapping and sealing completely solid state food material with the clayish state food material and for forming this wrapped and sealed food goods into globular shape. This invention, in details, shall produce the clayish state food material such as DOUGH, SOFT AND STICKY RICE CAKE, GROUND MEAT, MINCED MEAT, MASH-POTATO and so on into globular shape, into the inside of which one piece or plural pieces of the solid state food material such as MAROON, STRAWBERRY, NUTS BOILED EGGS, SQUARE CHOPPED MEAT and so on are placed with complete sealing. For example, this invention relates to the fields of confectionery, food and food processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there was no apparatus to produce wrapped foods, such as a maroon bun (inside maroon, outside dough), strawberry-jelly (inside strawberry, outside jelly) and BAKUDAN-ODEN = Japanese Particular goods (inside boiled egg, outside ground meat). These were made by human hands, wherefore the working procedure is very unsanitory and time consuming. In view of such situations, the present inventor pioneered a new mass production method of wrapping food, and apparatus --globular cutting down apparatus (to be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,881) --to supply the clayish state food material from a pushing die in the tubular shape while a smaller guide tube is set for the supply of the solid state food material.
The aforesaid apparatus, however, sometimes causes some inconveniences; according to the nature of the clayish state food material air comes together with the solid state food material. This extra air causes it not to be sticky enough for the clayish state food material to combine smoothly with the solid state food material. In other words, the clayish food material and the solid state food material shall become separated, which shall deteriorate the merit of the relative food.